1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to editing techniques within applications in a data processing system, and in particular to methods and systems for utilizing an editable overlay window for editing elements displayed by an application in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for utilizing an editable overlay window for apparent direct editing of fixed display elements within a main window provided by an application within a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphic user interfaces are utilized in almost all computer systems today. Such interfaces typically utilize display management applications to control what is displayed including the size, position, priority, and number of active windows presented on a computer's video terminal display. In order to provide for user input, the display management application must have the capability to both obtain data and to display the information on the screen. In the past, such capabilities have been accomplished through utilization of input controls or dialog panels placed directly within the client area.
Individual input controls are simple tools, but they are not efficient when utilized in multiple numbers. A main window containing multiple input controls could be drawn using individual editable controls; however, the system would be slowed down significantly with each control displayed. This slowing of system processing occurs because more data processing is required to calculate and draw each individual control image. In order to avoid this problem, the entire main window is generally drawn with a single message rather than sending multiple display messages for all editable controls within the main window. This technique saves a great deal of processing time, but it prevents the user from typing directly into the main window of an application to edit individual controls. The controls are therefore "fixed" within the main window image such that they cannot be individually edited or controlled. In the known systems, the only way to change the display of a particular control within a window is to update and redraw the entire main window.
To allow user control and editing in known systems, dialog boxes may be utilized for controls within windows that do not directly accept user inputs. When a control requires user input, the application provides a new window at a separate location in which the selected control's dialog box is displayed. This dialog box allows direct user command of various controls within the dialog box. When editing of the dialog box is complete, the revised information is updated on the main window.
Unfortunately, there are a number of disadvantages to utilizing dialog boxes. When an application utilizes a dialog box, the application takes time to load, initialize, and then display the dialog box. Moreover, a user may be confused when the same information is displayed within two different windows and in two different formats. Thus, there is a need for an editing capability within an application which permits the user to perform apparent editing of a fixed element or control within the main window while maintaining the efficiency of processing and drawing only one display message to the main window.